Battlefield of Love
by ODSTrules
Summary: Rainbowdash has been fighting Luna's army for years, but can't seem to shake that one mare from her mind. Will have later chapters if people like this.


Rainbowdash crept up on the Lunar position. With a mighty cry, she lept onto the enemy pony's

back, knocking the wind out of him. The other pony manning the cannon turned to see a hoof come

crashing into his face. Dash spun around, checking for other threats. When she was satisfied, she touched

her radio.

"All clear. Cannon is neutralized. She slumped down next to the cannon, and pulling her helmet over her

head, she went to sleep. As she slept, Celestial soldiers moved in. They secured the perimeter, but let

Rainbowdash sleep. The army of Celestia had been at war with Luna and her army for three years. Luna

had been merged with Discord, pushing her over the edge. She had turned into a cruel dictator, and

waged a constant war to take control of Equestria. As she slept, Rainbow dreamed again, of that

beautiful mare she had been in love with before the war tore them apart. She dreamed of the time they

went picnicking in Cloudsdale, and of the way her pink mane looked in the moonlight. A soldier patted

Dash on the shoulder, and she woke with a start.

"Sorry to wake you ma'am, but orders just came in from command. You're to move out, back to Checkpoint

Spike."

"But that's four clicks back the way we came!" Rainbowdash yelled.

"That's where the orders say to go." the soldier replied. He trotted off, presumably to join in the kicking of

the two prisoners. On their path, they had found a dead family, killed by those two's poor cannon aim.

Rainbowdash grunted. She spread her wings and lept into the air. As she flew, she decided to sing a little

song. Maybe it would banish the dream from her mind.

"If I die please bury me deep!

Lay a rifle by my feet!

Pack my box with PT gear!

Don't say no word, don't shed no tear!

Cause down in the morning round zero five!

The ground will rumble, clouds in the sky!

Don't get worried or come undone!

It's just my ghost on a PT run!" She shouted the last lyric as loud as she could, then went supersonic. As

she flew, Rainbowdash felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Pull yourself together soldier!" She chided, and blinked until they went away. After about a half hour of

flying, she arrived at Checkpoint Spike. It was a massive camp, built near the Everfree Forest. As she

approached, her radio squawked,

"Attention flyer identify yourself."

"Rainbowdash, code Gamma X-ray Delta."

"Welcome home miss Dash. Land over on platform C." Dash banked, and pulled up, landing on the pad.

There, she saw several ponies arming a war balloon for a bombing run. A crew of three earth ponies sat

in it, one to operate the bomb doors, while the others used side mounted rifles to keep off any enemy

pegasi.

"Miss Dash! Over here!" She turned her head to see a sergeant waving from a command tent. As she

walked over, she bumped a stallion's flank.

"Careful miss." said an unmistakable country drawl.

"Big Mac?" Rainbow asked. The stallion turned. It was indeed Big Macintosh, hauling a load of tank

shells. Even though she was a lesbipony, Big Mac's muscles still gave her the shivers. He smiled as he

recognized her.

"Miss Dash! It's good to see you. I'm really sorry, but I need to get these to the vehicle depot." He turned

and walked away. Rainbowdash felt the tears threatening to come back. He was just another reminder of

all that had changed since those glorious days. She trotted into the command tent and saluted.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" The Colonel turned around. He was an old pony, but had more experience in

combat than anypony else.

"Ahhh Rainbowdash. At ease soldier. Come over here." He led her over to a large map. It had small

markers representing the various battle groups all over Equestria. "We have been fighting this war for

years, to no avail. Each time we get close to her mobile base, she is repels us. We need to get close to

her and eliminate her, as open assault hasn't worked. We want you for that team." Rainbowdash

nodded.

"I'm your pony." she said.

"We actually have the rest of the team here on base. They've assembled in the mess hall."

Rainbowdash walked out of the tent and over to the building. She pushed open the door. It was empty,

save a room at the back that had a lot of noise coming from it. Dash trotted into it. There were five very

familiar ponies in there.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S RAINBOWDASH!" Pinky pie screamed. Before she could react, Picky lumped into

the air and landed on her. "IT'S SO AWESOME TO SEE YOU!"

"Easy Pinky. Let's not suffocate Dash now." Applejack said as she pulled her off. Dash sat up, still dazed

from getting crushed. Fluttershy came over and helped her up

"So how've you been?" She asked quietly.

'God she's more beautiful than when I last saw her.' Rainbowdash thought. Dash grabbed her by the

shoulders, and kissed her. The room was silent.

"I KNEW SHE WAS A LESBIPONY!" Pinky cried. They all laughed, and started sharing all the war stories

from since they last saw each other.


End file.
